


Striking Gold

by misura



Category: Calamity Jane (1953)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Katie and Calamity come to an understanding. And also to kissing.





	Striking Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Calamity scoffs. "Oh, I've kissed hundreds, easy."

"Hundreds," Katie echoes, a little crest-fallen, taking stock of her own experience in these matters and finding it somewhat lacking.

"Mind, none of them weren't as right pretty as you," Calamity adds. "And of course, some of them were fellas. But eh. It's all the same, innit? Kissing a feller ain't that much different from kissing a gal."

"Really," Katie says. An inkling of unkind suspicion tip-toes its way into her mind.

Calamity shrugs. "They've all got lips, don't they?"

"Yes. I rather suppose they do."

"See? Nothing to it at all," Calamity says. "You can take my word for it. These lips right here, they've been kissed dozens of times."

Katie wonders what had happened to 'hundreds'. _Of course, dozens is still be dozens more than what I've kissed._ There hadn't been much of an opportunity for kissing in Miss Adams's employ. Liked her girls to leave that sort of thing to them what had the build and character for it, did Miss Adams.

Katie never used to mind much, only now there's Calamity, brazen and brave and beautiful, and the prospect of kissing her without any know-how whatsoever makes Katie's knees turn to water.

"And did you enjoy it?"

"Well, now," Calamity says. "Tens I've hard, they weren't so bad. _They_ sure seemed to enjoy it mightily."

"Ah." Katie doesn't want Calamity to kiss her and think it 'wasn't so bad'. "I've never - it must be nice, to be so experienced."

"Never? A right pretty girl like you?" Calamity snorts. "Go on, pull the other one. 'sides, having kissed five fellas, and four of them drunk - that ain't that much of an experience, let me tell you."

Katie feels half-relieved and half-something else. "Only five?" Not jealous, she doesn't think, more of an echo of Calamity's own incredulity.

"Well, fine, maybe just the one," Calamity says. "Only I saw him five times on account of the drink."

"Oh." Katie feels flustered. "Well. I'm sure we can figure it all out fine by ourselves."

" 'course we can!" Calamity declares, making Katie feel that if Calamity can be bold, so can she. Then Calamity adds, "Right now?" sounding the tiniest bit uncertain.

It makes Katie want to hug her, and so she does.

The kissing kind of comes naturally after that.


End file.
